one two lets go
by shiranyhappy
Summary: seis chicos, seis chicas, dos bandas, un sentimiento SASUHINA/NARUSAKU y un poco de sasusaku, naruhina, entren y lean, confusiones, bromas, amor, y mas-eres una torpe-. - y tu un cretino- un poco de AU mal sumary pero buena historia datteballo. talvez futuros lemmons pero no es seguro.
1. Chapter 1

Seis chicos seis chicas dos bandas un sentimiento. SASUHINA mal sumary buena historia denle una oportunidad AU

Prologo (personaje y unas otras cosas)

Personajes (de kishimoto): Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Ino, Hanabi, Tenten

Parejas: SASUHINA, NARUSAKU, KIBAINO, GARAHANA, NEJITEN, SHIKATEMA

Detalles: cambio de personalidad y un poco de historia de los personajes historia original 100% mía si no te gusta mi historia, (acepto consejos y proposiciones) o no te gusta la pareja, pues allá arribita hay como que un tachesito, ¿lo vez? Pues dale clic y recuerda, di no al plagio

Advertencia: pequeñas faltas de ortografía, espero solo pequeñas, habrá capítulos muy largos y otros muy cortos depende de la inspiración, las canciones son de sus respectivos autores.

Nota: este capitulo no es necesario leerlo, solo es una breve explicación de cada uno de los personajes pero igual quise subirlo .-. esta explicación vendrá sutilmente en los capítulos, pero si tienen duda o se confunden con algo acerca de los personajes aquí lo leen y ya

Bueno disfruten el capitulo *-*

Personajes (detalladamente)

Sasuke Uchiha: 16 años, cantante principal y guitarra de apoyo de la banda de chicos llamada "voluntad de fuego" un play boy total hijo de Fokaku y Mikoto Uchiha hermano menor y a la sombra de Itachi es un niño rico que vive solo bajo sus propias reglas frió pero muy coqueto compositor y guitarrista, no conoce a Hinata ya que nunca les ah tocado en el mismo salón de clase asiste a instituto Konoha. El mas popular de este pero aun así desconocido para la Hyuga, tampoco conoce a Temari.

Naruto Uzumaki: 16 años, guitarrista y segunda voz de la banda "voluntad de fuego" alegre e hiperactivo exclusivamente enamorado de Sakura, con un triste pasado lleno de soledad, pero aun así tiene amigos que lo quieren y respetan asiste con Sasuke al instituto Konoha tiene un pasado con Hinata pero nada mas que un simple malentendido ambos quedaron como amigos Uno de los mas populares del instituto no conoce a Tenten, es el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Shikamaru Nara: 17 años, técnico y Dj de la banda flojo y tranquilo pero igual popular en el instituto un genio pero tan flojo que no lo parece, hijo único de los Nara para el una vida cotidiana es lo mejor y así es feliz, no desea una novia estudia en el instituto Konoha en el mismo grado que el resto pero es un año menor por que reprobó para sus admiradoras eso es genial, también es muy popular en el instituto su mejor amigo es Chouji

Kiba Inazuka: 16 años, baterista de la banda muy parecido a Naruto pero el no es tan distraído estuvo temporalmente enamorado de Hinata (aunque ella nunca lo supo) pero se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su amistad nada mas, actual mejor amigo de ella, la protege como si fuera su herma menor, tiene una hermana pero no habla mucho con ella, amante de los perros especialmente de Akamaru estudia en el instituto Konoha, su mejor amigo aparate de Akamaru es Shino Aburame también es muy popular en la escuela.

Sobaku no Gaara: 15 años, el menor de los chicos, bajista de la banda, es muy callado y muy maduro, primo de Temari (en esta historia) también menor que ella estudia en el mismo grado que los demás e incluso es presidente del consejo estudiantil ya que muy hábil e inteligente aunque no mas que Shikamaru su mejor amigo es Naruto ya que fue el quien lo salvo de un mundo lleno de drogas, sin embargo se lleva mucho mejor con Neji , es el segundo mas popular de todos gracias a lo frió que es, gusta de la hermana menor de Hanabi ya que considera que es la única madura y seria

Neji Hyuga:17 años primo de Hinata representante de la banda también es el pianista de esta pero solo cuando es necesario estudia en el mismo grado que los demás ya que su tío Hiashi le ordeno cuidar de sus primas y estar muy atento de ellas su mejor amigo es Gaara aunque primero se acerco a el por Hanabi quien parecía estar levemente interesada en el es muy popular en el instituto, esta en constante competencia con Tenten.

Hinata Hyuga:16 años cantante principal puede tocar el piano o la guitarra de la banda llamada "las flores de Konoha" rebelde y atrevida heredera de Hiashi Hyuga aunque tras una pelea con su padre se ah convertido en la segunda heredera a ella no le importa demasiado, vive para la música, era tímida y linda con todos pero se dio cuenta de que si seguía así se aprovecharían de ella y su inocencia, admira mucho a Naruto ya que el fue quien la ayudo a ser mejor es una excelente líder, pero no la eligen muchas veces, su peor enemiga es Karin, es conocida como "Flor de luna" por sus ojos estudia en el instituto Konoha la chica mas popular de todas

Sakura Haruno: 16 años guitarrista y segunda voz del grupo, atrevida y linda amenos que se enoje, prima de Sai, mejor amiga de Ino conocida como "Flor de Jade" enamorada de su mejor amigo, coqueta sin llegar a lo ofrecida, muy popular pero muy inteligente divertida y muy protectora con el resto la única Haruno por lo tanto caprichosa pero soportable

Ino:16 años, bajista y tercera voz de la banda conocida también como "flor del cielo" atrevida y muy coqueta, su madre falleció cuando ella nació, y es hija única de una familia no muy poderosa, pero si respetada, trabaja en la florería pero solo a veces cuando su padre se lo pide, muy popular en el instituto no es muy inteligente, prima de Naruto se distingue por ser ruidosa pero también muy detallista

Sobaku no Temari: 16 años, baterista, mejor amiga de Hinata, sobre protectora con ella, todo el tiempo la cuida de tipos que se quieren aprovechar de ella, una Tsundere en fin odia a los hombres por el mal ejemplo que dio su padre puede parecer masculina pero por dentro es tan noble y tierna como otras chicas, dura como el caparazón de una tortuga, peleonera y muy atrevida, nadie se le impone.

Tenten (no recuerdo su apellido seria genial que alguien me lo dijera): 17 años Es quien busca contratos y etc manager en conclusión también toca el violín y de vez en cuando le gusta subir al escenario, muy reservada para si misma, secretamente enamorada de su competencia Neji se nota que tiene una hermosa figura la cual muestra de una manera muy discreta sus padres son de china pero nació y creció en Japón, es la mayor de todas (por un año) y siempre las procura, es como una madre/amiga de edad para todas, cuando quieren consejos mayormente acuden con ella.

Hanabi Hyuga: 15 años, toca el piano y pone efectos especiales fría, conocida como "flor de hielo" muy buena amiga de Gaara no habla demasiado pero cuando habla lo dice directamente, solo confía en sus amigas, cercanas, pero mas en Hinata que es su hermana y Tenten, con quien se lleva mejor, una chica que parece simple, o así la considera Gaara, un poco, enojona y solo se muestra un poco menos fría con las persona que la conocen mucho.


	2. el inicio, una estupida bienvenida

Los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto sensey, las canciones que aquí leeran a sus respectivos compositores

ADVERTENCIA:LENGUAJE UN POCO BULGAR, UNA ESPECIE DE SONGFIC, CAPITULOS MUY LARGOS, LONGFIC O ESO ESPERO,

Cap 1: el inicio, chicos impactados, y una estupida bienvenida

_Pensamientos_

-hablan narran-

-GRITAN-

flashbak

_cantan_

-AGGGGG-gruñe una chica de ojos plateados- no puedo creerlo ¡¿Dónde puse el celular?! Padre me matara si se entera que lo perdí-se pregunta exaltada, mientras revuelve toda la habitación para encontrarlo, debajo de la cama, arriba de ropero, entre sus sabanas, en fin por todos lados una vez encontrado en el cajón y se maldijo por ser tan torpe se dispuso a salir pero tenia que esperar a su hermana Hanabi, salio de su cuarto y espero en la sala mientras le hacia una llamada a su mejor amiga

-DESPIERTAAAAAAA-grito eso hizo exaltar a su amiga del otro lado del teléfono

-hai hai-contesto la rubia quien apenas comenzaba su día.

-TEMARI-CHAAAAAAN-continuo Hinata sabiendo que ella no le estaba haciendo caso

-ya ya entendí-contesto desganada, un poco molesta, pero ella siempre estaba un poco molesta

-bueno te espero ahí donde ya sabes donde

-aja si claro ahí donde ya se donde-bromeo con sarcasmo la rubia-hoy estas mas energética, a ver como te va en la escuela Hinatita timidita-volvió a bromear Hinata se sonrojo por el comentario muy cierto de su amiga

-ya no soy tan tímida-se defendió, después de sonreír Hinata al recordar como era antes, ya que no podía articular ninguna frase sin tartamudear, nisiquiera se animaba a tener amigos, pero Temari la ayudo y aunque era igual tímida una vez que tomaba mas confianza podía incluso maldecir algunas ocasiones, hablar sin tartamudear, dar algunos golpes suaves o bromear ofensivamente sin herir sentimientos de alguien-no desde que me junto contigo

-toche, bueno me voy a bañar, te veo ahí donde ya se donde-río y colgó después

Hinata colgó también su celular y lo guardo en su mochila, cruzo las piernas y se despuso a esperar, vio a su padre bajar por las escaleras, ella de inmediato se levato e hizo una reverencia

-b..buenos d..días padre-dijo Hinata

-buenos dias-contesto y continuo su camino-deberias usar una falda mas larga esa es demaciado corta-comento sin siquiera mirarla –ella observo su falda, no habia nada de malo, incluso Ino le habia dicho que estaba un poco larga, era la mas larga de su clase ¿acaso queria que se vistiera tal monja? Ya de por si en su closet solo pantalones rectos playeras de manga larga, vestidos muy dulces, para alguien tan joven y bonita como ella la ojiluna ya habia pensado en cambiar su estilo pero de inmediato penso en que pensaria su padre si usara otro tipos de cosas y se nego en conseguir otra ropa mas atrevida, pero al parecer a su padre no le importaba lo que Hinata usara, para el siempre seria una escoria, ya lo tenia bastante claro_ que lo joda _concluyofinalmente resignándose de nuevo

-buenos diga neesan-hablo fríamente Hanabi

-Buenos dias neechan-sonrio Hinata dulcemente, Hanabi le devolvio la sonrisa, Hanabi admiraba a Hinata aunque en secreto, pero lo hacia, la mayor era conciente de ello y por eso trataba de que Hana como ella le llamaba, nunca sufriera los desprecios de su padre y tampoco sintiera el vacio que deja una madre cuando se va, no podía permitírselo.

-¿Neji-nisan?-pregunto Hanabi.

-sabes que el se va muy temprano, no aguantaria ser como el

-vamonos ya Hinata-nee- dijo la menor tomando el brazo de Hinata, ellas se llevan por muy poco un año apenas, pero Hinata maduro demaciado rapido eh hizo que hanabi no lo hiciera, pero Hana se volvio fria y calculadora, eso esta bien ya que asi su padre estaria orgulloso de ella, la pequeña sedio cuenta lo que Hinata hacia por ella y decidio que tambien la protegeria, lo hizo de tal forma que logro avanzar un grado por lo tanto van el mismo grupo, Hanabi es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tambien es muy popular aunque no tanto como hinata sin contar que Gaara y ella misma aullentan a todos aquellos que se acercaban a Hanabi

-hace mucho que no me tomas asi Hanabi-la pequeña se sonrojo y rápidamente se alejo de Hinata, ella sonrió para si misma y sacudio la cabeza de Hanabi despeinándola.

-vamonos ya, tenemos que pasar por Temari y por Garaa-kun-(en esta historia, Gaara y Temari no son hermanos, son primos)-sabias que ya vive con Temari-continuo la mayor mientras se dirijian a la mencionada casa

-ehh si-contesto-me lo menciono la ultima vez que nos vimos

-ustedes dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso se vieron un par de veces en las vacaciones, dime son pareja o algo?-curioso Hinata

-URASAI-grito una muy muy sonrojada Hanabi-por supuesto que no-_el es muy distante, y timido _

-lo rechazaste?-continuo cuestionando

-No es eso…-se sonrojo aun mas-…el es timido-murmuro muy bajo pero hinata la escucho perfectamente- y creo que solo vamos a ser amigos, es decir compañeros, es decir no quiero decir nada URASAI-termino de decir Hanabi, dejando a Hinata con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro

-ERES UN BAKA BAKA-oyo a Temari decirle a su primo mientras abrian la puerta-HINATA-la rubia corrio a abrasar a la peliazul-Hana-chan-le dijo a la castaña y tambien la abraso

-tsk-gruño el pelirrojo que venia mas calmado-buenos dias

-buenos dias-contestaron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo aunque Hanabi con un leve pero notable sonrojo en las mejillas desviando la mirada cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros tres que estaban ahí (las reacciones de ellos fueron:

Gaara.-queria abrazarla, le gustaba secretamente verla sonrojada y molesta

Hinata.-tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro como 7u7 aja si yo se por que estas sonrojada

Temari.-se pregunto por que estaba sonrojada Hanabi y por que la reaccion de Hinata) y de esa manera los tres se quedaron con sus pensamientos sin decir nada.

-etto…-interumpio el silencio no incomodo pero tampoco agradable que habia-ya vamonos o llegaremos tarde

-hai-contestaron con un asentimiento y así emprendieron su camino pero en una esquina cerca del instituto Gaara se detubo haciendo que las demás al notar su ausencia también se detubieran

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto fria Hanabi como usualmente era su tono de voz

-debo esperar a alguien-contesto simple Gaara alterando de manera inconciente a las dos chicas con ojos de luna

-¿Quién?-volvio a preguntar Hanabi, con un aura obscura y deprimente a Gaara

-a los chicos-respondio sin percatarce del aura que rodiaba el entorno-tu adelántate-dijo sin quererlo sonando mas como una orden que como un "si quieres" eso tenzo a Hanabi,.

-bien-contesto molesta pero sin demostrarlo demasiado, aunque para Gaara y Hinata no paso desapercibido su enojo, la conocian demasiado bien, Temari tenia cara de WTF pero no dijo nada estaba apunto de preguntar que pasaba pero Hinata le hizo una seña con su mano indicandole de manera discreta que no dijera nada, Hanabi se fue.

-Gaara-kun, sera mejor que vayas con ella, Temari y yo esperaremos por usted, no querras que este molesta contigo-Gaara asintio y corrio hacia Hanabi mientras que su rubia prima ya tenia una ligera idea de que pasaba.

-Temari-chan-susurro Hinata

-¿Qué pasa?-respondio la Sobaku

-oh nada, solo queria saber si ¿le dijiste a Gaara algo acerca de Hanabi?

-ohhh si creo que si, recuerdo haberlo molestado un poco, después de su ultima cita con ella, bueno el dijo que no estaban en una pero yo digo que ellos dos tienen una vibra bastante peculiar-Hinata cayo de espaldas al escucharla, talves Temari era fuerte, lista y linda, tenia también una gran intuición pero cuando se trataba de personas como, Gaara, Hanabi y Neji nunca sabia que era lo que sucedia realmente, Hinata se acerco a Temari y con un dedo le dio un merecido sape a su amiga-auch-no le habia dolido mucho pero almenos lo habia sentido.

-te lo merecias, es parte de tu culpa que Gaara y Hana no sean pareja, baaka el es muy timido por dentro y le fastidia un poco que lo vayan a molestar todo el tiempo si tiene novia-explico Hinata con un leve toque de sabelotodo y una postura orgullosa.

-yo no sabia que pasaba- u.u se disculpo Temari

-esta bien, no te culpo, pero no lo molestes hasta que lo veas haciendo algo extremadamente cursi o burlable-sentencio la peliazul

-yo se con quien te gustaria hacer ese tipo de cosas-insinuo la rubia haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara al extremo

-y..yo n..no etto...-trato de formular una oracion en defensa la ojiblanca pero solo pudo entretenerce con los dedos juntando las rodilla, lo que hizo que Temari se divirtiera

-así que Hinata demasiado timida chan aun existe-siguio molestandola, lo que provoco un sonrojo mayor en la Hyuga

-deverias dejar a Hinata-chan, no importa que ella sea timida aun así es muy agradable y linda datteballo-pronuncio un rubio ojiazul del cual estaba enamorada nuestra protagonista-verdad que si Hinata-chan-dijo tomandola por los hombros juntando su barbilla con su cabeza, cosa que hizo sonrojar aun mas a Hinata quien asentia rápidamente, Naruto se separo después de decir eso, y sonrió como siempre lo hacia–¿y Gaara?-Dijo girando la cabeza de un lado al otro buscandolo

-es evidente que no esta aquí dobe-pronuncio una voz gruesa de un joven azabache, con ojos profundo y negros como la noche, Hinata sintio un escalofrio al oirlo, no supo por que así que lo ignoro, un aire paso silecioso entre ambos y se creo un aura diferente aunque no pesada, Hinata por instinto se mordio los labios Sasuke no dijo nada pero se fijo atento en la accion de la ojiluna.

-URASAI TEME-dijo el rubio sacando de sutrance a la peliazul a quien le subieron los colores al rostro al sentirlo tan cerca

-ano… etto.. Gaara-kun se ah ido, n nos q quedamos p para decirles lo q que paso-murmuro Hinata tartamudeando por la presencia del chico de sus sueños

-oh bueno nada se puede hacer datteballo, solo tenemos que esperar a Kiba y a Shikamaru, ¿se quedan?-invito Naruto, Hinata asintio, hace tiempo que no ve a Kiba, y estaba segura que el la aria sentir mas segura-ah por cierto el es el teme, Sasuke, no lo conocian ¿verdad?

-no-contesto la rubia seria, algo en el azabache la habia hecho ponerce en guardia

-n no-tartamudeo Hinata un poco nerviosa-ano etto ella es Temari.. Sobaku no Temari, y yo soy Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto.

-si si, dejate de formalidades, dime Sasuke-dijo con tono coqueto que hizo sentir a la Hyuga un tanto incomoda, no le gustaba que le coquetearan por lo tanto no lo hacia ella, se hizo la desentendida y lo ignoro cosa que a Sasuke molesto un poco Temari sonrió ladinamente ella conocia a Sasuke ambas conocian a Sasuke por el enamoramiento de Ino y el amor que juraba la Haruno sin embargo a pesar de las maravillas que siempre hablaban de el creian que era un patan, Tenten quien lo conocia ya no hablaba mucho al respecto de el pero cuando lo hacia lo llamaba como "el cretino ese" o "el playboy" y cosas así por lo tanto deducian que tipo de persona era pero llegaron a la conclusión de que seria mejor que no lo dijeran y que solo entre ellas dos lo comentaran para no herir a su pelirosa amiga

-OHAIO-gritaba una voz femenina que todas reconocieron al instante, era rubia mas clara con ojos azules y piernas largas quien iba acompañada de la ojijade quien al ver a Sasuke lo abrazo, rompiendole el corazon a Naruto que fingio no darle importancia y saludo a su prima y luego a Sakura energéticamente, el azabache solo empujo a la ojiverde molestando a Hinata, pero ella no dijo nada.

-Sakura-chan Ino-chan-llamo Temari-esperemos a Kiba y a shikamru seguro que ese par no tardan en venir, o si prefieren nos vamos-comento la Sobaku

-podriamos quedarnos-respondio Sakura-¿verdad que si Sasuke-kun?-dijo melosamente cosa que al azabache le molesto

-tu puedes hacer lo que quieras no me interesa lo que hagas-contesto de manera fria, dejando a una Haruno cabizbaja y a una combinación de Temari y Hinata furiosas, Temari de por si no aguantaba que la molestaran muchomenos soportaria que una payaso lastimara a su amiga, por otro lado la ojiluna estaba que hechaba fuego, ella si bien era timida y paciente aguantaba que la molestaran pero cuando se trataba de sus amigas, era peor que Temari, antes de que alguna pudiera hacer algo Ino ya tenia cierto brillo en los ojos, un brillo malevolo, y sin que perdiese tiempo le habia dado un fuerte pizoton al azabache causandole gran dolor e irritacion, Naruto veia a Sakura y trataba de decirle que el dobe solo bromeaba, pero la pelirosa sabia que no era verdad

-eres una estupida-le dijo el ojinegro a la Yamaka (Yamaka Uzumaki Ino) segundo estraek se oia en la cabeza de Hinata que se volvia loca ante aquel comportamiento, para Temari era suficiente, y aunque Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos se molesto, pero no hizo nada al respecto, es decir, era siempre esa la rutina en las mañanas, ella coqueta, Sasuke frió, Naruto melancolico, Ino enfadada, Sasuke molesto, Naruto molesto ella molesta, Naruto torpe, todos felices, aunque nunca habian estado precentes Hinata o Temari, pero no creia que eso cambiara algo.

-bah, mira quien habla-dijo directa una Temari enojada-el cretino que cree que todas caeran a sus pies, eres mas estupido que cualquiera de nosotros, eres un imbesil, alguien como tu merece la atención de nadie-refuto su argumento la rubia, quien se moria de ganas por soltarle un golpe que lo deje inconciente pero se comportaba para no armar escandalos.

-hmp, tienes razon-contesto de la misma forma-no meresco la atención de nadie, y te dire quienes son nadie para mi, tu y esa pelirosa que esta apunto de llorar-continuo con gran vivacidad, y ese fue la gota que derramo el vazo, en la cabeza de Hinata se oyo algo como (tercer estrake estasssss fuera) la ojiluna hábilmente detuvo el puño de su amiga que iba directo a la cara de Sasuke, ella que tenia la mirada al suelo, la levanto mirandolo fijamente, pero eso al Uchiha no lo inmuto

-n..no-dijo con un tipico sonrojo Temari la miro sin saber el or que la habia detenido, el azabache sonrió ladinamente al pensar que otra linda chica estaba enamorada de el-n..no vale l..la pena-continuo borrandole la sonriza a Sasuke y colocandosela a la rubia quien bajo su mano y solto un bah Hinata se estaba conteniendo solo para no hacer enojar a la Haruno.

-_¿Qué no valgo la pena?-Estupida chica _penso el Uchiha-_ya veraz te demostrare cuanto puedo valer-_pero de su boca nada salio mas que un sensillo hmp tipico de el

-OHAIOOOO-grito un castaño alzando la mano, desaciendose del silencio que reinaba entre los chicos quienes se dedicaban a mirarse los unos a los otros, de pronto la mirada de las chicas se poso en Ino en una sonrojada Ino-¿acaso no me oyeron? Dije OHAIOOOO-repitio molesto

-oha..io-respondio Hinata-Kib..ba-kun-

-HINA-CHAAAAAN-la abraso con profundo cariño, Hinata le regreso el abraso gustosa, era su mejor amigo y desde el verano no lo veia, al salir de su abraso vio a el resto un poco molesto por que ellos no saludaron, luego volteo a ver a la Yamaka quien miraba hacia el suelo-ahí viene Shikamaru- susurro al darse cuenta de que su mirada berrichunda no serviria de nada-me llamo hace poco y dijo que llegaria un poco tarde pero por nada muy importante-explico resiganado-seguro no tarda-despues de eso vieron llegar al susodicho

-tsk, ya llegue-dijo con desgano Temari no le dio mucha importancia y nadie exepto Ino respondio el saludo con alegria, bueno Ino era su mejor amiga y aunque el castaño lo sabia igual se molesto

-oe perro, buenos días-dijo Naruto haciendolo caer de espalda

-si, si-contesto resignado a la torpesa de su amigo

-tu también Shikamaru datteballo

-tsk, pero que maleducados son todos aquí-vio de arriba asia abajo a la rubia proveniente de la arena le parecio muy guapa, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra alrespecto

-gomene-se apresuro a decir la Hyuga-s soy Hinat..ta, Hinata Hyuga p..pero p p puedes decirme s solo Hi..Hinata y ella e..es So..Sobaku no Temari-la de ojos avellana solo bufo

-tsk, yo soy Shikamaru Nara, un gusto-se precento en respuesta, Hinata sonrió, y Temari solto un "también es un gusto Nara"

Kiba dirijio la mirada nuevamente a Ino, se acerco a ella demasiado aunque nadie lo noto por estar mas concentrado en el cabeza de piña-o-ha-io-le susurro a su odio tan cerca que estremecio a la ojiazul

-oha..ohaio-respondio tartamuda, y roja como un tomate,el amante de los perros se separo y disimulo lo mejor que pudo su tonta sonrisa-ya vamonos-ordeno rápidamente la mas femenina de las rubias, todos asintieron y retomaron su camino

-Sakura-chan-susurro quedo el rubio a la mensionada

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-dijo de la misma manera , Hinata observaba a lo lejos con una mirada triste pero trato de disimularla

-deberiamos dejar al perro y a mi prima solos ¿no crees?-Sakura penso que seria una buena idea lo cual le sorprendio mucho viniendo de el, no por que fuera estupido, si no porque el era tan distraido que talvez no se habia dado cuenta de nada la pelirosa asintio con una sonrisa, de aquellas que le alegraban el corazon al Uzumaki-bien si quieres dile a... Sasuke-pronuncio el nombre del ultimo con algo de tristesa, el conocia los sentimientos de Sakura, y lo que el mas deseaba era verla feliz aunque no fuera con el-yo le dire a Hinata y a Temari-termino con una sonrisa aunque fingida de esta forma se escabulleron la ojiluna se intrigo por aquel comportamiento pero seguia hablando animadamente con Temari, y con Shikamaru

-ne ne-murmuro al oido a la ojiblanca quien se enrojecio hasta las orejas-vamonos-la peliazul agito su cabeza de un lado a otro y millones de fantasias le pasaron por la cabeza-si, debemos dejar a Ino y a Kiba solos-los tres chicos oyeron y las fantasías de Hinata se esfumaron ¿Cómo habia sido tan tonta? Como para imaginar que se le declararia o que se irian de pinta para bailar un vals a la orilla de un lago, volvio a agitar su cabeza y seguidamente asintio junto con los otros dos

mientras tanto Sakura…

-vamos Sasuke-kun, hazlo por Kiba-el azabache estaba hastiado estaba casi seguro que era para atosigarlo nuevamente

-no Sakura, no me ire contigo

-vamos, Naruto, ya se encargara de que Hinata, Temari y Shikamaru también se vallan-Sasuke se paro de inmediato para esperar a los mensionados

-estabien-los ojos de la ojijade se iluminaron el hecho de pensar en estar a solas con su amado la reconfortaba-pero iremos con el resto-y así como las fantasias de Hinata se esfumaron también se esfumaron las de Sakura, pero igual estaba satisfecha por que así Ino tendria tiempo de estar junto a Kiba

-como quieras Sasuke-kun-dijoe en tono meloso, al estar los seis chicos juntos se fueron por otro camino, el castaño y la rubia no se dieron cuenta de en que momento sus amigos se habian ido, estaban tan sumidos en los pensamientos de cada uno que no persivieron ningun movimiento de nada

-Naruto-pronuncio Kiba al no recibir respuesta se giro dispuesto a hablarle de nuevo pero no encontro mas que un camino vacio detrás de el-pero…¿Qué?-pregunto al aire, provocando la curiosidad de la Yamaka quien voltio e hizo la misma pregunta

-¿A dónde se fueron todos?-le pregunto al único acompañante

-nose, quiza a narnia, Yamaka -dijo con un tono tan burlon que ino le solto un golpe en la cabeza con un sonrojo

-no me hagas ver mis errores perro-Kiba fingio sentirse muy ofendido

-¿me llamaste perro?-pregunto muy afeminadamente lo que hizo reir levemente a Ino, Kiba de sintio feliz pero seguia con la misma pose de "estoy muy ofendido señorita"

-si-le reto-¿Qué haras al respecto?-pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, pero ala vez retadora, Kiba sonrió y fue directo hacia ella como si fuera a taclearla, se vio tan real que ella cerro los ojos pero lo que esperaba fuera una caida dura, no sucedió, solo sintio unos brazos sujetandola fuerte y alzandola hasta la rama de un arbol y ahí la dejo sentada

-bajame-dijo con terror, no le gustaban las alturas, para nada, sufria vertigo y le daba un poco de asco ensuciarse devido a su infinita pulcredad

-disculpate-sonrió ladinamente el castaño quien la miraba divertido

-porfavor bajame-dijo lloriqueando, pero solo logro sacarle una sonrisa victoriosa al Inazuka

-disculpate por decirme perro-ordeno nuevamente, Ino al borde del llanto, ya que deverdad tenia miedo se trago su orgullo

-perdon, perdon por decirte perro-dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos, Kiba se apresuro a bajarla, pero la acorralo en el mismo arbol

-¿volveras a decirme perro?-pregunto con una voz coqueta

-SI-bufo Ino, quien estaba sonrojada y tenia los ojos cerrados

-¿a si?-Kiba puso las manos en la cintura de Ino ella por instinto abrio sus ojos azules muy sorprendida de lo que hacia su amigo, las vacaciones lo habian cambiado no solo se habia hecho mas alto también mas atrevido y eso era algo que le gustaba a Ino-pues…-Kiba empezo a mover sus dedos provocandole un intenzo cosquilleo a la ojiazul _pero no te quito lo estupido _penso la rubia mientras rogaba que parara

-esta bien esta bien-dijo Ino entre risas-no lo volvere a hacer-dijo entre jadeos

-bien, por que si lo haces…-Kiba movio sus dedos a modo de adevertencia dandole a entender que le volveria a hacer cosquillas

-no lo hare-dijo con irritacion y comenzo a caminar, Kiba la siguió mientras veia como su falda se movia con cada paso, _perfecta_-penso

OoOOoOOoOOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOOOooOo

Hanabi sabia que Gaara la seguia pero lo ignoraba, y al llegar al salón y ver a Tenten discutiendo con Neji, se sento cerca de ellos

-buenos días-dijo sin muy buen humor la Hyuga

-buenos días-respondio Neji con formalidad y Tenten la abraso

-Hanabi-chan te extrañe-Hanabi y Tenten prodria decirce que eren muy buenas amigas, la menor preferia estar con la castaña que con cualquier otra de sus amigas, cosa que era muy peculiar tomando en cuenta de que Hanabi era la menor y Tenten la mayor de las seis pero se complementaban, Hanabi tan madura y fria y Tenten tan distraida y divertida talvez esa era la razon por la que eran tan unidas

-te vez desanimada-comento sin rodeos Tenten

-no es nada, solo estoy cansada-Neji veia perplejo a su prima, ¿ella? ¿cansada?, eso era algo bastante extraño, pero luego de ver a Gaara entrar entendia a que se referia con "cansada", Tenten decidio callarse, se limito a sonreír ya volver a discutir con Neji acerca de quien era mejor jugando palillos chinos Hanabi suspiro e ignoro nuevamente la presencia del pelirrojo

-Hanabi-chan-llamo la atención de la ojiblanca menor

-dime Gaara-san-no lo volteo a ver ella tenia con los ojos empuñados en un libro que hábilmente saco de su mochila

-¿sucede algo?

-nada, ¿tendria que suceder algo?-contesto con vivacidad

-creo que se cuando algo te molesta y preferiria que me lo dijeras

-no estaba molesta, sin embargo creo que sabes también que me molesta que me ordenen, y en este momento tu me estas inquietando mi estado de animo-continuo dedicandole una mirada firme

-entiendo, te dejare que termines tu libro, lamento haberte infortunado, me preocupe un poco por tu actitud pero ahora me queda claro, nos hablamos en el descanso, ire con Neji

-esta bien, nos vemos-es por eso que su relacion era tan extraña pero confiable, ninguno se mentia, ambos eran directos, y ambos preferian que así fuera, no se herian y no pretendian hacerlo, pero les fatigaba los rodeos, si por eso definitivamente tenian una buena relacion de amistad o de lo que fuera que tuviesen

de pronto se oian suspiros tanto masculinos como femeninos y eso se debia a que llegaban cuatro de los chicos mas populares de todos, ahí venia Hinata, con un portafolio agarrado por ambas manos enfrente de ella, acto que parecia de lo mas tierno, no miraba mas que para enfrente, a su lado derecho el afamado Sasuke Uchiha, con un aire de molestia que a las chicas les parecia tan sexi, y a su lado izquierdo Temari con el mismo aire que transmitia el Uchiha, atrás del azabache venia Sakura con una sonrisa de satisfacción y a su lado derecho de esta Naruto saludando a algunos chicos que conocia con el puño y un "nos vemos luego datteballo" al entrar al salón se sorprendieron por estar todos juntos, y no solo ellos, también estabn ahí, Hanabi, Gaara, Neji y Tenten, se acomodaron cerca de ellos, y de inmediato a tras de ellos llegaron Ino y Kiba y se juntaron quedando de esta forma en asientos de 2 en 2 Hinata en el puesto de hasta arriba del lado de la ventana, junto a Temari, enfrente de ellos se colocaron Sasuke en el mismo lado que la ojiluna y al lado de el Sakura, enfrente de ellos ambos Uzumaki's la femina enfrente de Sakura y Naruto enfrente de Sasuke, luego Neji enfrente del rubio y Hanabi enfrente de la ojiazul, Tenten enfrente de la ojiluna y Gaara en el lugar que quedaba y por ultimo Shikamaru en el lado que daba asia la ventana junto a Kiba en un salón bastante lleno, todos los precentes se dieron cuenta de que todos absolutamente todos los mas populares de su grado estaban ahí, no solo ellos si no que también los mas listos, los mas carismaticos y los mas ricos estaban ahí habia aproximadamente 60 lugares incluyendo lo suyos es decir 5 filas de 6 asiento para dos pesonas y aunque no todas estaban ocupadas habia bastantes alumnos, pero eso ya era normal por que en ese instituto era tan demandado, que personas del mundo llegaban ahí su era el salón con el numero 17 y la clase "P", pero nadie dijo nada, y simplemente se miraron entre si y concluyeron que era un coincidencia

-CLASE P DE TODOS LOS GRADOS POR FAVOR VALLAN HACIA EL AUDITORIO SOLO LA CLASE P-se oyo por las bocinas la voz de una mujer, la directora de inmediato llego un profesor "kakashi" quien seria su tutor e impartiria la case de filosofia y los guio al auditorio dandoles como indicaciones unicamente dejar sus pertenencias en los lugares que eligieron

-¿ahora que?-pregunto al aire Shikamaru un poco hastiado

-no lo se-respondio de la misma manera Sasuke-seguro Naruto metio en problemas a toda la escuela, otra vez-dijo suspirando, como resignándose

-si es posible-comento Gaara

-claro que no, yo no eh hecho nada-se defendio el rubio

-esta ya seria la tercera vez, ¿ahora que hiciste?-pregunto la pelirosa molesta

-no hice, nada, bueno nada que pudiera afectar a la escuela…directamente-murmuro el Uzumaki-tu me crees verdad Hinata-volteo a ver a la ojiluna, ella hubiera deceado poder decirle que si pero pero en vez de eso bajo la cabeza y jugo con sus dedos acto que le parecio de lo mas lindo a Sasuke y sonrió para si.

-vez, ni mi prima te cree, jajajaja-se burlo el castaño, Naruto cruzo los brasos e hizo un puchero

-no sean así, el no ah hecho nada, ¿Cómo podria hacer algo el primer dia a la primera hora? Eso romperia su marca-comento la ojiazul, todos rieron todos exepto Naruto, quien era molestado, y Sasuke, pero eran pocas las veces que el reia pero si sonrió.

-ya eh dicho que no eh hecho nada-dijo serio y con molestia, rápidamente sintio como los del periodico escolar comandados por rock lee los perseguian, no se inmutaron

-Naruto-san Naruto-san-gritaba desesperadamente atrás de el el chico con cejas gruesas-¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué se siente haber roto tu marca?

-urasai- grito el rubio-no eh hecho nada datteballo-todos rieron y Temari le pido que se marchacen ya que solo habian citado a la clase p y que ellos no pertenecian a esa clase, los chicos del periodio se retiraron y al ingresar al auditorio se percataron de que los grados superiores también estaban conformados por los chicos mas conocidos de todos también notaron un extraño símbolo que pertenecia a la a universidad que apodaban como "fuerza shinobi" ya que era afamada no solo por el gran estatus academico sino que también por las artes marciales que enseñaban ahí

-que fastidioso-murmuro Temari

-estoy deacuerdo contigo-le respondio el chico con cabellera de piña

-TOMEN ASIENTO-grito la directora de grandes atributos y cabello rubio todos hicieron caso-bien, se estaran preguntando el por que de sus compañeros y también supongo acerca de el por que de los símbolos de la universidad, le explicare hicimos algunos cambios, ahora la preparatoria Konoha y la universidad Shippuden nos hemos aliado, lo que queremos decir esque ahora nos llamaremos "instituto Konoha Shippuden" eso les informare a otros alumnos en la bienbenida oficial, que se realizara el viernes, hemos hecho arreglos en cuanto a clases, reuniendo a los chicos que según los maestros dijeron son los mas reconocidos escolarmente, por sus notas, popularidad, o rebeldia, y los juntamos en la clase "P" de esta forma nadie tendra preferencia, y todos seran tratados como iguales, pronto iran a un nuevo edificio, junto con el resto de las clases "P" que financian las familias Hyuga y Uchiha-todos los que conocian a estas familias los voltearon a ver, pero ellos inteligentemente lo ignoraron-pronto veran a universitarianos caminando por aquí, e integraremos un internado, opcional para aquellos que deceen ocuparlo, por supuesto que sera en el mismo edificio de clases, el edificio "P" debo aclararles es un experimento del consejo para ver como reaccionan los alumnos ante un ligero aislamiento, le aviso que estar en un edificio por separado significa solamente que no distraeran a el resto de los alumnos, no tendran mas preferencias ni comodidades unicamente se les otorgaran esta por sus calificaciones, también se le exigira mas y aquellos que no cumplan se trasladaran a la clas "Z" donde estan aquellos que tienen bajas calificaciones, y que no tienen mucho futuro por ahora la mencionada esta vacia, no hay nadie en ese salón y no querran ser los primeros en estar ahí, en otros comentarios, debo pedir que los integrantes de las bandas "voluntad de fuego" y "flores de Konoha" se pongan de pie- de esta forma los 12 chicos que ya se conocian lo hicieron- bien ustedes daran la bienbenida al resto de la escuela, el viernes, hablare mas tarde con los representantes que escojan para afinar detalles en alguna hora libre que tengan, pueden retirarse .-y sin mas explicaciones para los chicos de dichas bandas se retiro Tsunade dejando a la mayoria de los chicos de todo el auditorio un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza, mas a aquellos chicos quienes prácticamente habian sido forzados a participar en aquella estupida bienvenida

_-oh dios tendre trabajo que realizar, nos acaban de incluir sin aprobación de ninguna de nosotras en el estupido programa de la ENTUPIDA BIENVENIDA con esos estupidos chicos ¿nande kami, nande? Ahora nos atosigaran mas los del periodico, y si nos pide algo mas y si las chicas se niegan aggggg ENTUPIDA BIENVENIDA -penso la castaña de chongos_

_-esto es malo, ¿a quien se le ocurrio esa gran idea de meternos a un show para unos chicos sin nada especial? Los chicos se ven de mal humor de muy mal humor, tendre que ser habil, después de todo la directora fue quien hablo, y ella realmente asusta, tengo que convencerlos esto es malo ENTUPIDA BIENVENIDA-penso el único de los masculinos de ojos blancos_

_-¿QUE ME PONDRE?¿QUE ME PONDRE? LA BIENVENIDA ES EL VIERNES, LA PRECENTACION ES EL VIERNES, demonios DIOS DIOS las demás no creo que quieran participar pero se que lo aran soy yo la encargada de los vestuarios, diablos, tendre que ingeniarmelas para poder improvisar algo, rayos ENTUPIDA TSUNADE-SAMA ENTUPIDA BIENVENIDA-penso la ojiazul, un poco mas estresada de lo normal_

_-ya somos bastante conocidos, no veo la necesidad de exponer a unos chicos y a unas chicas a ser acosados, se supone que no debemos ser especiales por nada, y por eso nos han separado ¿o no?, ahora tendre mas competencia, muchos chicos se le acercaran a Ino ¿Cómo si no tuviera suficientes pretendiente? ENTUPIDA BIENVENIDA-penso el amante de los perros _

_-tsk que molestia, sera realmente fastidioso oir las quejas de todos, mas vale que Naruto no explote por que si es así sera mas molesto todo esto que pesades entupida bienvenida-penso con flojera Shikamaru _

_-ME LAS VA A PAGAR, TODOS ME LAS PAGARAN ¿Quién SE CREE PARA ASUMIR QUE AREMOS LO QUE ELLA PIDE? YA VERA, NO POR SER LA DIRECTORA TIENE DERECHO A ELEGIR POR NOSOTROS, LA ODIO, SENSILLAMENTE LA ODIO, OJALA SE LA PARTA UN RAYO, no se para que me molesto, si se que no me hara caso y todo esto por esta entupida bienvenida-penso duramente aquella chica ruidosa y rubia_

_-hmp, ahora todos reclamaran entupida bienvenida-penso sencillamente el pelirrojo_

_-hmp entupida bienvenida-penso la menor de las Hyuga's _

_-ESTO ESTA RARO DATTEBALLO, todos estan molestos,¿Por qué nos cambiaron de grupo? Eso es bueno supongo, no veo por que tanto drama seguro paso algo mas, creo que tendre que sacarle información al teme seguro el me explica que paso datteballo, ahhh pobre Sakura-chan se ve linda enojada, pero ahora da mucho miedo, espero que no sea por mi culpa, hasta Hinata esta molesta, no entiendo por que, pero no quiero que piensen que me distraje, así que fingire que también estoy molesto, para que nadie sospeche, esto me confunde, ENTUPIDA BIENVENIDA DATTEBALLO-penso el rubio quien cruzaba los brasos y ponia cara de seriedad_

_-TSUNADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,¿ como pudiste hacer esto? Demonios, Sasuke esta molesto y eso significa que me tratara aun pero, rayos, tenia que tener una banda para ser genial, no, no basta, con tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, ser super inteligente y también bonita, tenia que estar en una banda para estar a la altura de de Sasuke y ahora esa tsunade me sale con esto, ENTUPIDA BIENVENIDA-penso la pelirosa_

_-tsk no me molesta mostrar mi talento gratis, pero seguramente habra chicas como Sakura o Ino, pero mas ruidosas aun, feas y tontas, no me molesta eso, me molesta que hayan tomado una decisión sin mi consentimiento definitivamente le hare algo a esa Tsunade, entupida bienvenida-pensó el azabache_

_-este no ah sido el mejor día, tengo ganas de nose hacerle una broma a tsunade, incluso Naruto esta molesto, esto no deberia pasar, deberia dejar de pensar como si alguien pudiera oir o leer lo que pienso, pero ahora lo único que importa es que nadie nos puede decir cuando hacer presentaciones, ENTUPIDA BIENVENIDA-pensó la negriazul _


	3. Chapter 3 intrucciones y coqueteos

2.- instrucciones, coqueteos.

-pe..ero tsunade-sama u usted no puede obligarnos-mumuro la chica de chongos

-SI PUEDO Tenten, tienen que tocar minimo tres canciones, nuevas

-pero eso es imposible, en menos de una semana no se pueden componer, ensayar y aprender tres canciones-continuo el castaño de ojos blancos

-pueden tocar canciones que nunca hayan tocado en publico-dijo seria

-es lo mismo tsunade-sama-usted no lo entiende-respondio el ojiblanco con una gota en la sien

-bien, bien que sean dos canciones y una muy popular-

-ts sunade-sama no, podemos, solo amm n no es posible-tartamudeo Tenten

-ACEPTAMOS-dijo con confianza el castaño

-Neji se supone que estamos del mismo lado-regaño la chica

-¿es que acaso no pueden?

-c claro que podemos aceptamos tsunade sama

-entonces esta dicho, pueden retirarse y seguir con su coqueteo en otro lugar

-NO ESTAMOS COQUETEANDO-gritaron al unisonido ambos representantes antes de que fueran expulsados

oOoooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOooOoO

-Tenten ya se tardo mucho ¿creen que tsunade se la alla comido?-dijo con preocupación la pelirosa

-no creo, tsunade no puede hacer eso-respondio la rubia con confiasa

-todo va a estar bien datteballo Sakura chan tsunade-bachan no es tan mala-comento energéticamente- ¿Verdad?-murmuro en tono mas bajo

-tsk, Neji estara bien-respondio sin importancia el pelinegro

-no te p pero cupes, s Sakura , se seguro q q que e estan b bien-dijo con tartamudeo Hinata mientras a lo lejos se oian los gritos de ambos mencionados- l lo ves e estan b bien-continuo la ojiluna con una gota detrás de su cabeza, y sonriendo como solia hacerlo, cosa que disfruto detallada mente el azabache _linda, y no se ve entupida, tímida, pero no monja, si talves se convierta en mi juguete favorito_ la peliazul se sonrojo al notar la mirada de alguien cuando la busco se topo con unos ojos negros y profundos que la intimidaron

-tienes una linda sonrisa-Hinata se sonrojo aun mas, y al notar como habia una ojijade cabizbaja fruncio el ceño levemente _copmo puede coquetearme sin tomar encuenta los sentimientos de Sakura chan, _trato de controlarse y fingio no haberlo escucharlo y eso hizo enloquecer al pelinegro nadie lo había ignorado, NUNCA, _pronto no podrás dejar de verme, disfruta la atención que recibes linda_

-llegamos-dijeron los representantes

-lo notamos,-respondió Shikamaru haciendo sonreír a la rubia de ojos chocolate

-y y bien t Tenten chan, n Neji nissan…

-pues…-murmuro la morena

-pues…-balbuceo el castaño

-verán

-nosotros

-hice

-todo lo posible

-pero

-Neji estupido lo arruino

-en conclusión

-tenemos que cantar

-oye yo no soy estupido

-urasai

-perfecto-respondió con desgano Kiba-NO SIRVEN PARA ABOGADOS

-CULPO A Neji

-PUDISTE DETENERME

-¿Cómo SE SUPONE QUE LO ARIA? ME RETASTE

-ERES DÉBIL

-TUUUUUU TE MATARE-y así Tenten comenzó a golpear a Neji

-b basta, onegai, b basta-trato de calmar la ojiluna

-ES SUFICIENTE-dijo con voz firme la menor de los Hyuga tomándolos a ambos por el cuello del uniforme, y con tres venitas rojas en su frente, haciéndolos callar y provocando una sonrisa en Gaara

-no es posible que tenga que interferir Hana para que se tranquilicen-regaño la ojiazul

-gomen-dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos que se estaban peleando

-ahora díganos exactamente lo que sucedió-pidió Temari los dos jóvenes empezaron su relato sin interrupciones hasta que los ronquidos de cierto rubio los desconcentraron

-añaña dobe, añaña Sakura-chan eres tan ruda-una vena salio de la frente de la Haruno, estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo pero a Kiba le pareció divertido, y la detuvo sacando su celular para poder grabarlo-aññaña y tan sexy-Hinata se puso cabizbaja _el nunca me vera de esa forma_ la pelirosa se sonrojo-pero Hinata es tan linda-al oír eso a la peliazul se le subieron los colores al rostro y a Sakura algo en su estomago se revolvió se supone que Naruto esta enamorado de ella-añañaña y tiene un par de-Naruto hizo un movimiento en el aire abriendo y cerrando sus manos, la peliazul se desmayo de vergüenza y la pelirosa un poco melancólica lo despertaría con un golpe, o eso iba a hacer hasta que varios puños por parte de Neji, Hanabi, Kiba, Temari, y al parecer Shino quien nadie había notado se le adelantaron

-ve lo que hiciste imbesil-regaño la ojijade señalando a Hinata

-COMO TE ATREVEZ…-casi se lanzaba el castaño, quien era detenido por Shikamaru y Tenten

-pervertido-bufo Hanabi

-YA VERAS POR DECIR ALGO COMO ESO-grito Kiba quien trataba de golpearlo pero Shino lo detuvo-Shino ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a entregar esto-le entrego una carta a Temari quien se proponía a dejar inconsciente al un Uzumaki que no entendía nada

-que e…-iba a formular pero aquel chico sombrío ya no estaba-¿Cómo hace eso?

-nadie lo sabe-respondieron todos excepto la desmayada y el azabache quienes tampoco se encontraban

-hey teme-codeo el Uzumaki al aire y noto su ausencia-¿Dónde esta el teme?-pregunto con extrañeza

-s s se fue a dejar a Hinata en la enfermería-comento sombriamente la ojijade quien decidió cambiarle el lugar a Naruto para estar con Ino y que el estuviera con Sasuke, tal vez seria mejor para ella.

OoOoOoOOOooOOoOoOooOoOoOO

Con Sasuke y Hinata

La chica apenas despertaba, y noto como ella se movía, se sintió calida unos brazos la cargaban, y tubo que parpadear varias veces para ver de que se trataba, del azabache quien miraba hacia el frente

-q que sucede

-te llevo a la enfermería pero ya no es necesario, hay que regresar

-p puede bajarme u Uchiha s san-pido cortésmente la ojiperla, sorprendiendo al chico que la cargaba, cualquier otra chica se hubiera desmallado, pero ella pedía que se alejara cortésmente

-podría-dijo haciendo caso omiso de la petición de la chica sonrojada

-a a que s se refiere?-pregunto confusa

-a que no te bajare-respondió sin mirarla

-b bajeme-repitió un poco mas fuerte

-no-dijo de la misma forma

-por favor bajeme ahora-ordeno, firme

-enojada te vez adorable-eso hizo sonrojar a la peliazul

-que me baje-ignoro denuevo su comentario

-dejaste de tartamudear

-no cambie de tema bajeme-repitió con mucha molestia

-te llevare hasta el salón en mis brazos y luego te besare

-QUE ME BAJE, BAJEME, BAJEME

-nos castigaran si sigues gritando

-BAJAME –la chica no noto cuando llegaron al salón y todo el grupo los observaba incluso el maestro –BAJAMEEEEEEE BAJame…..-se dio cuenta como todos la miraban incluso el chico de sus fantasías

-esta bien, solo tenias que pedirlo por favor -Hinata se fue sonrojada hasta su asiento, ignorando aquellos ojos que veían con curiosidad y sorpresa, no quería que Sasuke la cargaba, eso era mas que solo extraño

-Hinata ¿estas molesta?-pregunto una rubia

-¿te parece?-contesto

-t tenemos que c componer d dos canciones n nuevas para el viernes-tartamudeo, ella, Kiba y Shino eran los único que conocían a la ojiluna enojada y a ellos valla que les intimidaba cuando estallaba

-genial-suspiro indignada, Tsunade se las pagaría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

se que esperaban mas de las parejas, pero mi historia espero que sea longfic y que el amor se de poco a poco, espero comprendan n.n

NO OLVIDEN QUE…

Me importa lo que piensan, escríbanlo o coméntenlo, yo escribo por y para ustedes su opinión es lo mas importante para mi, actualizare mas pronto de lo que piensan 7u7 talvez mañana, o el día siguiente o el día siguiente o el día siguiente o el que sigue o el que sigue o el que sigue jajaja no les juro que será antes de terminar el fucking mes

Gracias por reviews aunque solo tras uno T.T por favor díganme que les pareció, y todo lo que quieren

Bay bay. o_n


End file.
